The invention relates to an on-line indicator, especially for use in connection with multipurpose headset amplifiers.
A multipurpose headset amplifier is described in detail in the applicants' own U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,155 (herein incorporated by reference). The present invention is a further development of this patent in the form of an on-line indicator arranged to improve the use of a multipurpose headset amplifier, for example of the type described in the above U.S. patent. All that is disclosed in the above U.S. patent is thus included in the present patent application by this reference.
The on-line indicator according to the invention can be sold as optional equipment for a multipurpose headset amplifier in order to improve the use thereof. More specifically, the improvement achieved is that persons who are in the same room as the user of the telephone instrument which is coupled to a multipurpose headset amplifier can visually see that the headset is in use, i.e. that it is coupled to a telephone line. One can thus refrain from addressing the user until the telephone conversation has ended. Such a signalling device is very advantageous in use without in any way disturbing the user or other persons in the same room.
It is a further advantage that the on-line indicator according to the invention can be configured as a unit which can be sold separately and offered to users of multipurpose headset amplifiers as an optional feature.
A light diode used as optical signalling device is an excellent and a sufficient signalling means which results in a modest increase of the power consumption although any other signalling devices including lasers, sound emitting devices etc. are possible.
By configuring the on-line indicator with means for mounting it on an ascending, thready holder it is possible to place the optical signalling device in a spot where other persons will easily notice it.
The on-line indicator according to the invention is preferably configured so that the signalling part, i.e. the part comprising the light diode, can be turned in different directions so that the light can be seen from a direction chosen by the user, for example towards a person working somewhere else in the same room.
Additionally, the invention relates to the necessary means for a multipurpose headset amplifier to be coupled together with an on-line indicator. These means are an on-line indicator port in the form of a connecting jack provided on the multipurpose headset amplifier and possible necessary electrical circuits providing the electrical coupling and the adaptation of the light diode to the audio frequency circuit in the multipurpose headset amplifier. The object of this circuit in the form of an on-line indicator block is also to protect the light diode against a too high signal level and it can moreover be arranged in such a manner that the power consumption is reduced or limited.
The further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description.